Orange Whiskers
by Rukatana
Summary: After a night of...it wasn't really passion, Naruto finds out he's pregnant. Sasuke may or may not be the father. SasuNaru (One-sided), SasuSaku (Neither-sided). Hints of HashiMada. -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** After a night of...it wasn't really passion, Naruto finds out he's pregnant. Sasuke may or may not be the father.

 **Title:** Orange Whiskers.

Naruto spat the rest of his flavored saliva into the toilet bowl. He could still taste the chunks..Oh god it had been chunky. Just the thought made him want to throw up again! "Goddamnit!" The eighteen year old cried, pulling at his blonde locks in frustration. Just when he was about to go on a mission, this has to happen.

After lifting himself shakily onto his feat, Naruto steadied, before promptly falling down and puking into the toilet once more. Of course this had to happen to him!

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, where were you last night?" Sasuke ignored the pinkett's question. All that was running through his mind was golden blonde hair, and the sky blue eyes of a certain knuckle-headed ninja.

Sakura tried again, "Sasuke-kun?" She sighed as she read her book. She looked down at her bulging stomach. A little Uchiha would be roaming around in four months. She had made sure that she had snagged Sasuke as soon as he came back, and made sure he wouldn't have a reason to leave. She had lost her obsession with Sasuke a long time ago, but she couldn't...No she wouldn't see that broken hearted face again. Naruto should never have to suffer. He didn't deserve to be put through that after what he had gone through, after what he had done for Konoha.

Sasuke stared at his newspaper, but he still couldn't concentrate on the words.

 _Sasuke moaned as he filled Naruto slowly. The soft intakes of breath that the blonde inhaled assured him that he was doing something right. Naruto gave him the signal to move, and move he did. The night lasted until morning._

Guilt immediately flooded Sasuke's heart, he had taken advantage of the highly intoxicated man. Hell Sasuke was married and expecting a son! How could he do this? Why would he do it? His heart fluttered every time he saw the dobe, only for the male to look at him blankly, filled with the same happiness he gave everyone else.

* * *

Tsunade smacked the whining ninja with her fist. "Naruto! You need to calm down! You're not dying!"

"I-I'm not? But I've been puking for days!" Tsunade pressed a finger against her forehead. It didn't keep the pounding headache away.

"Brat, I'm sorry, but you're pregnant." Tsunade found no reason to beat behind the bush. It would be pointless and stupid. Naruto's blue eyes rolled into the back of his head as he toppled forward. Tsunade, using her epic ninja reflexes, grabbed him before he could fall to the floor. "Why me...Of all the capable people, I had to be hokage."

 **Poor Tsunade lol. This isn't a planned fic. I write what comes to mind. And if 500 words is all I got, then..Oh well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two hundred words longer. I think I'm getting just a bit better at this. This chapter isn't filled with as much drama. I'm sorry they're so short. I am not as upset as I was when I got the review. It was anonymous and I deleted it. It saying how I should die a horrible death because I write yaoi and Mpreg. Everyone got what the summary meant, right? It was pretty obvious.**

"I think Baa-chan that being so old has made you delirious. Men can't get pregnant, therefore I must be dying!" Naruto couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it! He wasn't a woman!

Tsunade sighed, "Naruto, you're a Jinchurichi. You are not a normal man, no matter how much you wish it." Tsunade needed sake and needed sake now. Naruto stood up, dropping the ice pack on her desk, and he took off. Tsunade made no move to stop him, however she looked at the hidden anbu to her right. "Hog, watch after him. Knowing that blonde idiot, he'll do something stupid."

Hog nodded and ran silently after Naruto.

* * *

 _I can't be pregnant can I? I mean, I'm a virgin. Even if I could get pregnant, I couldn't be a virgin._ Naruto stared down at his flat stomach, his mind in shock. There was a baby in there...He could almost since something different about himself.

 **That's because there is brat.** Grumbled the Kyuubi deep within his mind. Naruto paused, a look of horror settling on his face.

"Kyuubi."Naruto whispered harshly. He knew who had done this, he was surprised it hadn't occurred to him before. Tsunade was right. He would do the stupid thing. He would keep the child, he would raise it by himself, but first he would deal with it's maker.

Naruto looked at the highly convenient pole sitting to the side of him. He braced himself and slammed his head into the wood. The sound of both his skull and the wood cracking.

Naruto found himself in the sewers. The same gloom and doom place, he could feel the malevolent chakra in the musky air. He didn't need to memorize how to get to the cage that held the fox. His feet knew it before his mind did. Naruto found himself standing in front of the fox. "Why."

" **I have my reasons. Ones that are not your business. However, you must know that you are no longer a virgin."** The kyuubi smirked from inside the cage.

Naruto started to pace. "How, as much as I am tempted to not believe you, I know you don't lie. You find it beneath you. I don't remember such a thing happening."

Kyuubi barked out something similar to a laugh. " **I'm sure you remember waking up at Sasuke's house, believing you fell asleep in his bed after a nice late night out.** "

"Don't be silly. You know as well as I do, I can't get drunk. Besides, Sasuke is a married man, almost a father."

The Kyuubi growled at the insult of being called 'silly'. " **You also remember that although can't get drunk, it can easily get to me. It hurts your chakra paths as they weaken. I was able to get through your mind easily. I had found my prey for the night. Using my chakra, I, in a way, got you impregnated because of my one night stand with an Uchiha.** "

"EEEH! What the hell! Why-Ha-Ta-shi-Sasu!" Naruto was just saying random words at that point. "So? You're the father or the mother, whatever!"

Kyuubi really needed some sake. Most everyone did after dealing with the blonde brat. " **No. This is your body, but I had control of your mental state. That does not change the fact that this child is yours. In a way, yes, you can say that the child is partially mine. Naruto you must not give up on this child, simply because you might not believe it's real. I can assure you, the child is already growing rather quickly.** "

Naruto nodded, but he was quickly lurched back into reality as he was forced to open his eyes to see a glaring Tsunade. "Baa-chan, I found out who the father is."

Tsunade's left eye twitched as her fist nearly lifted itself up on it's own, but her curiosity got the best of her. "Who?"

"Sasuke." This time it was Tsunade who fell to the floor in shock.

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

"Sasuke, darling, don't you want to help me and the girls paint our children's room?" Sakura hated him. He and his cold onyx eyes. The way he looked at her, as if she were scum beneath his feet. _For Naruto._ That was what she kept saying to herself. Ino and Hinata had come over out of their own kindness, and their competition on who would become the god-mother to the baby Uchiha.

Ino glared at Hinata. Her purple paint splattered on the wall. Hinata stared back, equally as confident, her light blue paint covering everywhere but the walls. Both girls oblivious to the situation in the room next to them.

Sasuke stared at Sakura as if she were an idiot, and walked out of the house without another world. Sakura couldn't help herself, her darn pregnancy hormones gaining control. She collapsed onto the couch, tears spilling from her green eyes. She was pregnant with her son. A son that would be raised to be kind and respectful, so much unlike his father.

"Forehead." "Sakura-san."

Sakura found the once arguing girls staring at her, worried expressions plastered to their faces. "I-I-The hormones and the stress of everything. It's just getting to me." Sakura wiped her eyes and let a smile fall in place of her sad frown. The smiles that Naruto used to give. Naruto. If there was one man she could possibly love, it would be him.

He never gave up. Not on Sasuke, and not on Sakura. Naruto was an inspiration. Even Lee, Sakura would have been fine with Lee. Her friends nodded and accepted her excuse. Never even bothering to look underneath the underneath. Part of her wanted to be upset that they didn't prod at her explanation, Sakura knew that if they did, she would spill her heart to them.

Elsewhere-

Naruto looked over the items he had just bought, ignoring the odd looks he got from his neighbors at having baby crap. They could screw themselves. A baby. His little Mikisha. Naruto couldn't help but let out a bright smile at the thought of naming his baby after his parents. It was such a cool name!

After Tsunade fainted, Shizune sent him on his merry way. Probably trying to hide the sake with what limited time she had. Naruto found one of the little outfits he had bought. It was blue in color, he didn't care what gender his baby was. They would like blue. It was supposedly a family color. Kushina wore it all the time, Minato had blue shinobi pants, Naruto had blue eyes.

Mikisha would have blue outfits. Naruto somewhat hoped he had a girl and that she would have red hair. And look like duplicate of his mother. Naruto's eyes drifted toward the small red fox, the little stuffed animals were in style now because of Naruto and tales of his heroic deeds.

Funny isn't it? The scapegoat became the village hero.

Naruto's hands curled around the bump in his stomach. Kyuubi was right. His baby was growing fast, much too fast. No one could tell yet, thankfully. Naruto had yet to tell Sasuke. More than half of Naruto didn't want to tell him. Sasuke had a family now. He couldn't be bothered by Naruto and his oddities. Specifically Kyuubi's lack of birth control. He couldn't do that to Sakura.

Naruto would do good as a single parent. He could tell. At least, Naruto thought he would make a nice parent. Not like he had some to set him an example.

Naruto fell onto his couch, snores already croaking out of his throat.

* * *

Sasuke hit the tree in anger. Pain shot up his knuckles. He didn't care. Sakura was becoming ten times more annoying than she had been before they had wed. He was almost ripping his hair out of his own scalp. "Damn him!" Sasuke slammed his fist into the rough bark once more, smirking as the wood splintered away from the force of his fist. Sasuke dropped to his knees, he had a son on the way. A son.

How the hell could he explain that he didn't love Sakura, that he loved the future Hokage of Konoha? _You don't have to._ The voice in his mind reminded him. But he wanted to. Sasuke now knew what Madara felt when Hashirama married Mito, except maybe he was the Hashirama in the relationship. Married, already having a kid on the way, yet in love with your best friend.

Sasuke didn't care to think anymore.

 **Sasuke is so much of a douchebag right now. I am actually starting to like Sakura...Strange.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You're all going to hate me. Thank you Melyway for all the awesome reviews!**

Four Months Later-

Sakura cried as a wave of pain, such horrible pain. Sakura knew that going into labor would hurt. She had tried to prepare herself for the stress and contractions. You can't measure the pain of birth sadly, in some cases it isn't as bad, and others...Well a couple women prefer giving birth once and only once. Her pink hair was matted to her forehead, her green eyes had tears sliding from them.

Sasuke was nowhere near the hospital room. Anger reared it's head as she realized that he truly didn't care about their child. Her child. Sakura knew her hair was a recessive color. There was no way any of their children would be getting hair the color of bubblegum. Thankfully.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sure you know what to do." Ino comforted her as she pumped soothing amounts of chakra in her womb. The cramps lessened, but it was still painful. Within seven hours, a sharp cry came from the pink wrinkly baby. In honor of the third, she declared him as Hiruzen Uchiha. Also, honoring Sasuke as his father.

Hiruzen had a head full of dark black hair. Sakura sighed, the Uchiha genes had come full-through on this one. She could already tell that he would have little Ino's stalking him everywhere.

* * *

Sasuke had yet to show. Naruto, making sure the genjutsu would stay in place, snuck into the hospital, carrying a stuffed brown bear. "Sakura-chan. He'll come. I know he will." Naruto stared at the baby, guilt flooding his system. His blue eyes drifted towards his 'flat' stomach. If he came out and told everyone. He could ruin this kid's life.

He would ruin Sakura and little Hiruzen's happiness. It broke his heart, shattering it into a million little pieces. They didn't deserve someone like him, destroying their family.

"He's beautiful by the way." Naruto smiled brightly, patting the baby's head softly.

Sakura responded tiredly, "Thank you, Naruto." Her eyes could hardly keep themselves awake.

Naruto soon left. Not wanting to disturb them any longer.

Eventually Sasuke found himself staring at little Hiruzen. A foreign look in his eyes. "My son." He whispered so softly. No one could hear him. "You're my son." The silly feelings for Naruto faded, only slightly, but for once Sasuke found something a bit more important.

* * *

-Five Years Later-

Naruto stared back at Tsunade for the first time in five years. A small pale hand clutched his tan large one. The little girl that clung to his form looked nothing like him. Having black hair and lilac eyes.

"Natsumi, meet Baa-chan!" The twenty-three year old man proclaimed, pushing the girl forward.

Natsumi shyly latched herself to Tsunade, who yelped in shock. "Baa-chan." She snuggled into Tsunade's side as Tsunade's honey colored eyes relaxed. "Welcome back Naruto, Natsumi."

Naruto only hoped no one would recognize or think Natsumi's was Sasuke's. She looked no-who was he kidding. She was basically the female version of young Sasuke, minus eye color.

He only hoped it would go well. Natsumi deserved a life in Konoha and he couldn't take care of her forever, living the life of a hermit. Especially not when the seal was acting up. He could only hope to last another year.

 **Well...I am horrible person for doing that to Naruto. I am glad you took the time to read this. I appreciate it. I hope it was a semi-good ending. Maybe I'll make a sequel. Who knows? Not me.**


End file.
